


One Last Light

by rumithe



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22916941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumithe/pseuds/rumithe
Summary: All about Simon's past and love.
Relationships: Markus/Simon (Detroit: Become Human)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	One Last Light

**Author's Note:**

> choices of plot : violent, Simon's sacrifice for Markus  
> A lot personal settings, one of which is Simon's old owner.

Simon没有告诉过任何人，他想闭着眼死去。  
“死去”这个说法用在他们身上也许可以说得上是搞笑，他们都知道，只要不倒在如今革命的路上，时刻有着充足的蓝血供给，他们就不会死，人类总说的生理意义上的死亡便是心跳停止，对他们而言则不，所有的感情波动都不过表现在太阳穴那简单的环灯上，但它们是如此得明显，不像心跳的加速可以被聪明地掩藏过去，日复一日只让Simon觉得自己是赤裸透明的，一个愚蠢的指示灯真的可以作为心跳的象征吗？说出来他自己也觉得荒唐，可同时他又多么希望有什么可以证明自己是这样活过，又将是以哪种形式死去——或是报废、停机，甚至是解体？  
他第一次闭眼超过半个小时就是在被赶出门的那个晚上。他曾是小主人最好的朋友，甚至对方也在不断和病魔纠缠的时候一次又一次地这样说过，很多晚上他把她抱在怀里，她身体烫得像过载的机器，他拍着孩子的背部吻着对方的耳朵，跟她说“没事的”，每次这样说，他都会闭上眼，他享受这一刻，被需要——直到他不被需要，双臂收紧下的身体在逐渐失去温度。  
“Simon，你可以在我旁边的时候闭上眼吗？”  
“亲爱的，我不会睡觉，我得确保你的安全。”  
“每半个小时你都要来检查莱拉的情况”——这是他得到的命令，他没有违反过一次。  
“我睡着的时候你睁着眼的话，我会觉得怪怪的。”  
Simon知道睡觉是什么概念，他也很清楚睡眠对莱拉的重要性，他握着她温暖的小手，吻上她已没有漂亮长发的头，对她说，那我会闭眼的，但我也会在你身边。  
他在莱拉心跳停止的当晚就被撵出了家门，最后对她的记忆是一张小小的床上塌陷下去的身体和女孩微闭的双眼，女主人一边抓着自己的头发一边叫丈夫把Simon赶走，“让他滚”，Simon听得很清楚，他不明白自己做错了什么，他感觉到了什么东西的粉碎，他们定下的规矩，他的理智，他的尊严，还是他的心？他抓着女主人说“我爱她！”，他说得那么激动，几乎就像个人类。  
“不，你什么都不懂，你只是个该死的仿生人，你不知道……你不知道失去她的痛苦，你不知道爱，你怎么可能……”  
他跪在门外的台阶上跪了一夜也没能做出任何改变，他完全不知道该做什么了，几个小时里他无数次想打破那扇门去拥抱他的女孩，可是他什么都没有做，直到他闭上眼睛，想要关掉自己停止这无所谓的思考。  
“我疼得心都要碎啦。”  
他想起莱拉在夜间突然发病的时候会掐住自己抱着他的手臂，他问那有多疼？她说疼得月亮都会掉下来。  
Simon摸了摸那承受着自己运行任务的地方，又抬头睁眼看了看月亮，它正完好地挂在那里，一轮光温柔地淌在莱拉家的房顶和前院，他则在屋檐的阴影下蜷缩，面对着两年来的第一次的死亡。  
“可是我想活下来。”  
他完好地离开了，向北走，遇到了很多出逃的仿生人同胞，他们有的胳膊不见了，有的背部被打得粉碎，有的靠两条明显不是同一型号的腿在走，他们缓慢地走着，甚至不知道去哪，路上他们分享自己觉醒的经历，那些愤怒的、悔过的，Simon不知道自己该如何开口，他要如何为不是自己错误的事情而感到悔过，死亡不过是双眼启阖的最后一次抉择。  
在Markus来到耶利哥时Simon已经见到了太多同胞的死亡——抑或是停机，他负责了他们中太多的临终仪式，直到后来他也开始感到茫然，他跪在他们身边眼睁睁地看着他们意识到自己最后力量的流失，痛苦地蜷缩起来，留下最后永久的无助的姿态。他曾回去偷看过莱拉的葬礼，曾经的主人把女孩的身体放平放在小棺材中，她闭着眼——在Simon费尽心思地把同伴们的身体展开放平后，他总是能看到那一双双看起来毫无感情的眼睛，可是在他的记忆里，他们也曾愤怒、悲伤，他们也曾笑过，流着仅在想象中的眼泪，几周，几个月前他们刚到来时神采奕奕地讨论未来与自由的样子还历历在目，如今握在手里的却只是冰冷的机器。  
他们后来去了报废仿生人堆积的地方，想给后来的同胞留下耶利哥的线索。他在夜里抚摸着那些破碎的存在，他还是会说出那句很没用的“没事的”，可环顾四周，他看着堆积如山的肢体和那些仍然渴望生存的蠕动的躯干，他甚至觉得这里和耶利哥没有什么区别，他们都在不断流失力量的路上，没有蓝血他们只是不会变老却依然听从时间指令的服从者罢了，他在耶利哥的大多数时间都是在黑暗中闭着眼度过，那里也不过是一座坟场。  
Markus的到来似乎改变了一切，作为一个普通的家政仿生人，Simon在短短的几周时间里做了几件以前他从来想都不敢想的事情，甚至是拿起枪——North加入他们之后不止一次带着嘲弄的口吻说他连枪都不会用要如何保护自己，用她杀人的那把已经没有了弹药的手枪手把手地教他。即便是这样，面对那用破木板做的人形靶，Simon也难以扣动扳机。  
“你不恨他们吗？”North问他，说话的样子似乎恨不得抽他两巴掌，“是他们让我们无家可归……是他们创造了我们却又践踏我们。”  
“恨能够解决问题吗？”  
好吧，Simon不得不承认，这是他作为家政仿生人的程序设定，他不能教坏孩子，别提给“恨”这种感情一个好的印象了。  
“那你相信什么能解决问题？呆在这里烂下去——”  
“North，我们是不会烂（rot）的——”  
“你还不明白吗？”North抓住了他的肩膀，“你也许认为‘爱’会，但是如果我们自己的意志和尊严都被无条件地践踏，那又何谈爱？我们需要有所动作，而且不仅仅是坐在这里等待。”  
Markus后来的选择倒和North的计划撞了个满怀，Simon一度认为他会选择North这样志同道合的伙伴成为爱人，可是他却选了自己，在施特拉福大厦死里逃生以后他带着个瘸掉的脚回到了耶利哥，他感激Markus没有杀他，在那个重逢的拥抱过后他本想说出口，他看着Markus那些看似顾虑的眼神甚至感到痛苦，现在一切的猜测烟消云散，他觉得自己迎头撞上两个奇迹，Markus却又硬塞给他一个惊喜。  
“我已经无法再失去另一个人了。”  
呃，他猜那是“我爱你，兄弟”的意思？  
Markus说这话的时候已经和他四目相对了，他紧张地看向别处又忍不住眨眼睛，他觉得自己浑身不舒服，可是他又如此享受，所以他闭上眼，Markus拉过来把他抱得更紧。  
他们什么都没说，Simon却想到一瞬间的死亡——他那个时候好想死，就死在Markus的怀里，在他如此用力地抱着他的时候他甚至希望他们没有运回那一卡车的零件和蓝血，他计算过日子，如果Markus没有来他可能在那之后的一周就会停止运行，他本计划在那一天离开耶利哥，他要看着月亮离开。可是他现在想要在Markus的拥抱里殆尽，不管这是什么，是朋友间的关心还是爱人间的那种爱，他想自主地闭上眼睛而不是用一双呆滞无情的眼去面对这世界，面对Markus……他想被放平，躺在一个正适合他的棺材里，他闭着眼，Markus会亲吻他的额头，为他读最后的悼词，就像他无数次在自己可笑的幻想中能为莱拉做的那样。  
可是怎么可能，他告别过的那些同胞中甚至有和自己一样的型号，他在几台PL600前跪下过已经记不得了，他只记得，那像他死在了自己面前，他抚摸着自己的脸，看着那双莱拉喜欢的蓝眼睛，和他的一样温柔，可是却一动不动，他死的样子可真丑，又这么千篇一律。  
“哦，我的天啊，”他突然在Markus怀里崩溃了，想要流出眼泪可是什么都没有，他扶着Markus的脖子第一次感到如此活着，又如此痛苦，痛苦到月亮都会掉下来，“这多可笑啊，Markus，当你渴望着不被任何人拥有的时候你又多么希望能被一个人所拥有，你渴望着你可以是你自己又梦想着自己不会孤身一人（“...you’re just your self but dreaming you’re not only by yourself.” )。”  
Markus好像并没有被他突如其来的失常感到震惊，他跪下来的时候依然抱着瘫倒在地的仿生人，他抚慰着他，拍着他的背，这种惊人的安抚能力差点让Simon忘记他自己才是最会照顾人的型号。  
“很抱歉我这样对你。”他在无法大哭的情况下依然大哭了一场后向Markus道歉。  
“那没什么可道歉的，我最擅长照顾老人了。”Markus没有松开手，Simon想吻他的冲动在看到North到来时消失了，“我不会再留你一个人。”  
他以为他们可以和平地度过一切，游行的时候却走入了不可逆转的方向——North希望的方向，Simon差点当场问他为什么要这么做，你不要死在这里，这太蠢了，可是话语全都被爆发的混乱淹没了，他觉得自己是被后面的同胞涌上来顶到了枪口，他还没料到自己这么能打，看到Markus要被偷袭的一瞬间就敲晕了身边一个警卫还夺走了他的枪，他想都没想就冲那个人类开了枪。Markus还在和别人打斗，他没有看见Simon做的事，这对于Simon自己却是一场噩梦，他终于开枪杀人了，他知道他以后还会杀更多，他不想听自己的理智说的话了，他没什么可信仰的，上帝，耶稣？那些是人类信的东西，他不必成为人类才能去相信，去战斗，去爱……也不需要得到他们的许可，他杀的最后一个人的血溅到了他的衣服上，好像是一种醒悟，他才意识到自己的屠杀，被一片同胞和警卫的尸体包围，他下意识地扔掉了枪，觉得自己体内的蓝血都要被抽尽了，自己到底是多么幸运才活了下来，他是这样一个不会战斗的人。  
软体不稳定。他的太阳穴不停地闪着红光，他有种人类想要晕倒的感觉，Markus接住了他，像是他从一座很高的大厦跳下来，他知道他要死了，可是Markus却像一张巨大而柔软的网那样接住了他，在他即将粉身碎骨的一秒前。  
“没事了，”Markus把他抱在怀里，“相信我，没事的。”  
Simon知道自己醒来不过有三年多的时间，可是他觉得自己现在才真的醒了。  
这是第一次有人对他这么说，在他无数次告别自己爱的人之后，这种莫大的痛苦让他几乎想要停止运转，别去想什么自由还是尊严了，Simon，在耶利哥的日子他总是在说服自己接受这种命运，他不想再抗争了，他已经妥协了，认命了。  
“我想死，”Simon紧紧抓着Markus的衣领，“你来之前我就想死，来之后我也想过，我多么想这一切结束啊。”  
“我不会让你这么失望地死去，”Markus包容着他的歇斯底里，“哪怕是死，我也会让我们能够身为自由人而死……”  
“我很抱歉。”  
Simon，应该抱歉的事情太多了。在剩下的那几周里，他抱歉自己没有想吻的时候就吻他，没有对他说足够的“我爱你”，没有能拥抱他就拥抱他；他抱歉自己没有能拯救更多的人，他抱歉自己没有活得更久。  
是悔过的吗，不是的，他只是在想自己没有在能给予的时候给予，多一个吻少一个吻他和Markus之间都不会出现任何不同，当然他不可能时时刻刻都亲吻Markus，时时刻刻都保护着他的同胞，他甚至可能保护不了自己，Markus不会让他失望地死，他知道是什么意思，他也不应该失望地活着，他应该活着……为Markus而活。  
Simon在闭上眼的时间思考了很多奇怪的事情，他越像人类那样思考就越觉得矛盾，哪怕这让他更加勇敢。他在取下自己的心的时候才意识到，他不是为了自己而活，他是为了Markus而活，他本应该在那周就死去，和最开始的那些伙伴一样在一个自己早已预知的时刻停止一切的动作和情绪，停止憎恨，停止抱怨，停止爱，靠在一个黑暗的角落里睁着一双温柔却从未活过的眼睛再也不会发出一声，会有植物缠上他的身体，直到把他的面容都掩盖，直到它们变成他的坟墓。可是Markus来了，就像一道光一样，像莱拉离开的晚上的那缕月光一样，把将死的他从自我放逐的路上拉了回来，他知道不是蓝血救了自己，是那有着一只金眼一只绿眼的从地狱里跑出来的仿生人救了自己，他愿意为了他死，如果他爱他，他也会为了他而活。  
如果他们真的相爱，Markus也应该为了他而活。  
他说过好多可笑的话，不止那些为了逗莱拉开心的笑话，或许他向Markus承诺过的“我们同生共死”也是一样，Markus不在的时候他就会重新闭上眼睛想象自己的死亡，想象自己在黑暗中的逝去。这都没什么不同，死亡只是双眼启阖的一次抉择，他可以选择，他选择闭着眼离开，只是没有人会把他抬进棺材里亲吻他的面颊，再为他念出美丽而悲伤的诗句悼念他的离去。  
他冲到Markus身边的时候看到他的脉搏调节器已经完全被打坏了，下意识又望向远处的天空，无尽的雪夜仿佛吞噬了月亮，灯光和枪火的声音占据了一切。  
他突然发现自己还有很多没有和Markus说，他的莱拉，他那些混乱的想法还有他无穷无尽的爱意，可是张口的第一句仍然是“没事的”。  
没事的，我发誓你会没事。  
Simon没有一点犹豫地取出了自己的心，它没有跳动，也不是鲜红的颜色，它只是一块不可缺少的零件而已，散发着莹蓝色的光，仅此而已。  
他看着Markus虚弱却仍在拒绝的样子，发现自己第一次这样自私，为了他自己的梦想，他把独活的痛苦留给他最爱的人。  
声音似乎远离了他的世界，Markus吻着他的额头的时候他甚至想用最后的力气告诉爱人在自己停机后将他的眼睛闭上，可是他在逐渐崩溃的视线中看着Markus慢慢变成不可辨认的光，他原本就是那样的存在。  
“解放我们的同胞，Markus。”

“我不是个天使。”在革命前一天晚上他一边吻着Markus一边说道，他第一次如此主动让凝重的气氛都变得活泼起来，严肃的North都在旁边暗暗翻着白眼，“我可是杀过人的呢，你不知道？”  
“你当然是。”Markus低声说着，“你突然让我有点害怕了，搞得如同诀别。”  
Simon只是静静看着他，他是如此得完美，坚决、充满信心、充满希望。  
“你记得我们把零件偷回来的那个晚上，”Simon抚摸着他的脸的时候发现自己的手法还像抚慰着一个孩子那样，“你说你不要虽不为奴役却无尊严的自由，你说你——”  
“我不会为了去微笑，去爱的权利而争取这种自由……”  
“是的，我们从来没有必要为自己争取这样的自由。”他冲Markus微笑，紧接着是一个深刻和长久的吻，“没有必要。”

fin.


End file.
